bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanner
Tanner is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. Tanner came into the game trying to work on building relationships with his other inmates. He did recognize a few familiar faces from other orgs, such as Gina and Meghan, and wanted to ensure that no one had any bad blood towards him. Unfortunately for him, the second day in the house he was busy with work and others felt he was not as active. His name was being thrown out to Lex, the first HOH, as a potential nominee. Despite being told he was a pawn, Tanner was disappointed that he was nominated the first week and tried his best to reach out to more people. He ended up winning POV and securing his safety. Despite feeling good with Bailey, he ended up being nominated again and was extremely frustrated. Even though he won POV for the second time, he felt the house was against him and didn’t know where to go from there. He felt a little bit of hope after not being nominated on Tyrells HOH. However, Tyrell had planned to backdoor Tanner the entire time so that he could avoid Tanner winning POV for the third time in a row. Even though Tanner did feel defeated he did his best to campaign and get people on his side. He felt close to Alyssa, Awk, Seth and Zachary and tried to convince them to vote to evict Gina instead. His campaign was that Gina and Emma were friends in real life and that they would always choose each other. Even though the inmates knew this, they still felt Tanner was a competition threat and felt they needed to take this opportunity to get him out now. Tanner became the third inmate to leave BBD penitentiary in the first unanimous vote of the season. Tanner returned in Big Brother 8. After feeling like he was ostracized during his first season, Tanner was eager to return and get a second chance at the game. Coming into the game Tanner recognized quite a few familiar faces and had pre-established relationships that helped secure him in the beginning stages of the game. His closest allies in the game were Amanda as well as NoAvi. Early in the game he got put into an alliance called the nameless hoes which consisted of him, Aguy, NoAvi, Qngff, Skylar, Tessa, Walker and Whisk. This alliance quickly fell apart as it got leaked and Qngff was spreading around that it was Tanner. Qngff was trying to get Tanner nominated during backword’s week, however, it backfired as people relayed the message back to Tanner and Qngff himself ended up being nominated. Tanner was in another alliance who was looking out for him which consisted of him, Gabe, Legends, NoAvi, and Walker. Not including a few arguments with Qngff, Tanner was playing an under the radar game while still building connections with a few of his fellow houseguests. His main loyalty was to Amanda and he was also close with NoAvi. Although he was in an alliance with Walker, he found out Walker through his name out to Tessa who was HOH that week in attempts to not get nominated. Tanner expressed his frustration to Walker as he felt they were allies. Walker did his best to do damage control and blamed it on Tessa trying to bait information out of him. He didn’t have to deal with Walker throwing out his name any longer as Walker was evicted. Following Walker’s exit was a triple eviction. Despite missing a portion of the double and triple, Tanner managed to stay in the game and even avoid being nominated. The following cycle Tessa won HOH and he felt quite safe as he knew Tessa was targeting Romey and Gabe. When they were the final nominees he was considering both options as although he felt more closer to Gabe, he felt by evicting him it could bring Amanda closer to him and split up a duo. He wanted to discuss the vote with NoAvi but they kept missing each other. The deadline passed and he did not submit a vote and he was removed from the game. This was not the first time he had missed a vote and thus, he had struck out. Tanner left the Big Brother house and was not part of the jury. Biography Mugshot Player History - Big Brother 7 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests